And just maybe they were meant to be together
by agentsoffitzsimmons
Summary: Just a few prompts to help my FitzSimmons feels. Feel free to request something as I am happy to comply! I will try to update weekly. Rating might go up in the future as well (at T right now to be safe).
1. A whole sentence

A/N: Hello everyone! So on tumblr there is a thing called FitzSimmons Secret Santa which I am a part of this year.. it has really gotten me in the writing mood and I saw this on a post on Tumblr and couldn't help but write it! There will be more once I write them but this is just something I whipped up. Enjoy~

Prompt:Imagine Fitzsimmons being together, and when Fitz shows someone around the lab he's like, "This is my computer, my main work area, my Jemma…" and he kinda just kisses her cheek and he's _so casual about it_

Coulson had called him into his office quite early in the morning which was very unusual. Jemma had been quite concerned that Coulson was going to tell him that he wouldn't be able to go back into the field. She knew he wanted to. He knew he couldn't quite yet. Fitz had just woken up and was having issues with words and his hands weren't quite functioning as they did before the pod. Simmons worried as she went into the lab to try and finish up her projects before dinner time.

"Fitz, I know this is a little weird. I promise you this isn't anything bad." Coulson said as he saw Fitz nervously moving in his seat. "I just need you to do me a favor alright?" He asked. Fitz nodded, putting his hands in his lap. "We have the new scientists coming in today and they need a grand tour of the lab." Fitz sat up, a small frown appearing on his lips. "Sir, you know.. ah.. Simmons would prob.. probably be better for that than me." He muttered, glancing up at the Director.

With a sigh, Coulson walked around the desk and stood in front of the other. "I know but she is busy working on projects I assigned her. Sleepy needed adjusting after what happened during the last mission.. The ICERs needed to be recalibrated... A lot of small assignments that would probably take awhile. They will be here in about a half hour so I thought you could help me." Fitz nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I can um... um... help." The small frown that had spread across his lips early had all but vanished, being replaced with a smile instead. "Just send them down when... when they get here." He said, making his way out of the office.

Coulson watched him leave, having a little trouble getting the door to open. "Will do. Thanks, Fitz." He smiled as Fitz walked away from him. He would be alright, Coulson could tell. As soon as the other scientists had arrived, Coulson greeted them and directed them to the lab.

Fitz had returned to the lab and was talking with Simmons as she worked when he saw a handful of people walking in with bright white lab coats. "Ah.. You must be our new.. um... new um... workers?" He offered, walking over to them. A few of them nodded. "Right, well I am Fitz. I am an... uh.. engineer or I was at least." He took a deep breath and looked over at Simmons who had a sad smile across her lips. She nodded at him. He could do this.

"Well, over here we have the... what's it called.. oh, the DNA scanner. Beside it we have the resting place of the.. the DWARFs. Don't.. ah... don't touch them." He pointed to the spots as he named it. "That is our... what's the word for it... supply? Yeah, supply closet. It has um... everything in it. Anything.. anything you could need." Fitz didn't want to look them in the eyes. He knew that they picked up on his stuttering and loss of words.

He wandered over to his part of the lab. "This is my.. am... computer and desk." He smiled a little. "Don't touch it. This is my work space... This is my Jemma." He says, walking over to her and placing a small kiss on her cheek as she works. "No one is allowed to come near her, you hear?" He said, glaring at the new techies. He managed to get a few laughs in before he continued on with the tour.

Simmons was shocked to say the least. As he continued on, she stood there frozen at what he had just done. Yes, they had sort of talked about what happened in the pod and they agreed that being together was an option. They had said that they weren't going to be open about it. In other words, no public displays of affection. What Fitz had just done however, was a public display of affection. She lifted a hand, placing it where he had kissed her, a smile spreading across her lips. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

She let out a gasp as Simmons realized something. She looked over at Fitz who was again, stumbling with his words. When he talked about her, he hadn't messed up. He had spoken an entire sentence and hadn't stumbled on any words. She smiled, letting out a small sigh.

Maybe she didn't make him worse.


	2. Nightmares

A/N Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows and most importantly the reviews! Those are what make me want to write more prompts and keep this going. I am still taking suggestions! I have a couple as of right now to write but I will gladly take more!

And thank you to awesomeness-in-white for giving me this prompt! I hope I did well!

Prompt: Fitz waking up from a nightmare of him drowning and Jemma trying to comfort him

It had been a tough day. Fitz had not only dropped Sleepy while he was trying to fix him and only broke him even more, Jemma and Mack were both on a mission. He was alone on the base with no one to comfort him and no one to calm him down. Try as she might, Skye just wasn't the same as Jemma. Even Simmons had trouble calming him down nowadays.

Fitz had wanted to stay up to wait for one of them so they could help him go to sleep. Mack would always cheer him up and send him off to bed with a glass of milk or something of the sort. Jemma would normally make him a cup of tea and sit with him while he told her what had happened that day then they would both go to bed. Since Simmons had left however, she didn't help him when he needed her to.

After dropping Sleepy and managing to break a few of the beakers that had been lying around the lab, Fitz stormed out. He went straight to the kitchen in search of food. Whenever Mack wasn't around, he would eat to comfort himself. He knew where they hid the sweets and he knew exactly what he wanted.

After finding the chocolate covered animal crackers, Fitz waited in the little lounge they had next to the kitchen, waiting for one of them to come in from their mission. At about midnight, May came in and spotted him sitting on the couch. "Fitz, you should go to bed. They aren't going to be back until much later. No reason to stay up and wait for them." She muttered as she grabbed a water bottle and headed back to her room.

Fitz let out a sigh and nodded. She was right. He was exhausted and staying up to wait for them was pointless. He wouldn't get any sleep at all if he did. With a huff, he got up and made him way to his room.

He took his time changing into his pajamas which consisted of a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt he had had since the Academy. It reminded him of the good days where he wasn't damaged and where he was still very close to Jemma. He looked over at the small bed and let out a sigh. No one was coming to help him. No one would be here to comfort him if he had the nightmare again.

With a shake of his head, Fitz crawled into bed. He could do this. He could have a good dream this time. After glancing at the clock which had read 12:45am, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sure enough the dream came.

He couldn't breathe. There was water surrounding him. He could hear Jemma screaming. He could hear the glass breaking. He could feel the water hitting him all over again.

He screamed.

Simmons had come back to the base around 2 o'clock that morning and headed straight to bed. Her room was next to Fitz's and she saw that his door was closed meaning he had gone to bed. With a small smile on her lips, she went into her own room and changed into her own pajamas which consisted of shorts and one of Fitz's old t-shirts.

She quietly crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Warmth. She had just been on very cold temperatures trying to steal a couple of files from Hydra. Simmons didn't handle the cold very well.

Just as she was starting to drift off to sleep, she heard the scream. She sat straight up and looked around her room, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She heard it again a few minutes later. Someone was in trouble. She got up and ran out of her room, hoping to hear it again.

It was coming from Fitz's room. With a sigh, she walked up to his door. "Fitz?" She muttered before walking in. "Fitz, wake up!" She yelled, going over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

With a jump, Fitz opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat up, breathing heavily for a few minutes. It took him awhile before he noticed Jemma standing over him and watching his every movement. "S-Simmons? Wha' are you doin' in here?" He asked.

She just let out a sigh and gestured for him to move over. "Scoot." He looked down at his lap and shifted over as much as he could. Jemma crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over her legs. "Lie down." She muttered. He did as he was told, not daring to say anything in case he upset her and she left.

They hadn't slept in each other's bed since the Chitauri virus incident. It was nice, Fitz noted, as he pulled her close. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. She lifted one of her arms and put it over his, gentle rubbing small circles around his skin. "It's alright. Nothing can hurt you."

He just shook his head, slowly calming down from the nightmare. It wasn't as if this hadn't happened before. He knew better. As soon as he closed his eyes, it would come back and there was nothing Jemma could do about it. "Shh… I'm here now Fitz. You are safe. I won't let anything hurt you." Even though her words stung a little, he took comfort in them. She was there now. She wouldn't leave him. She was by his side again.

Simmons placed a small kiss on his forehead before settling down on the bed. He pulled back a little. "A-re you stayin' here, lass?" He muttered, pulling her close again but this time to where she was pressed up against his chest.

Jemma nodded. "Yes. It is a long walk from here to my bedroom, I am cold, and you will probably have another nightmare. I am staying here as long as you will let me." She muttered, closing her eyes and snuggling up close to him. This was something that they never did anymore. Not after she had left at least. For awhile after the pod, she slept in his bed with him. He would hold her and comfort her but once she had to leave and sleep by herself, she learned how to calm herself down and focus on Fitz getting better rather than what happened. It had worked for awhile but once she came back and saw Fitz struggle because of her, they came back. Unlike Fitz though, she would keep quiet.

Fitz held her close, rubbing her back softly. "You know I don' mind." He muttered, yawning slightly. "Good night Jemma."

And that night they both got a good night sleep. They did have to explain to Skye why they were in the same bed the next morning when they slept in, but that was the least of their worries. They both knew that they were getting better and that was all that mattered.


	3. Go to bed

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the follows and favourites! There were so many views! I cannot thank you enough ^^ I am still taking prompts so either DM me or leave it in a review! I am running out of prompts to write!

Prompt: **A stubborn****overworked Simmons and Fitz who tries everything to get her to bed and care for her in the end Skye totally misunderstood "imm taking et to her bed"** - Shievi

Simmons had been working for 36 hours straight and Fitz was getting worried. They had just found out that Ward was HYDRA and Simmons was trying to figure out a way to increase the amount of dendrotoxin in the ICER bullets as Ward had shown a bizarre immunity to the small amounts. He stood by the door and watched as she worked. She had refused any help as it was her job to work with dendrotoxin. Every time Fitz even walked towards her, she would hit him with whatever object was close to her.

She was exhausted to say the least; 36 hours with no sleep and only the small lunch May had brought her about 20 hours in. Had May not stood there and forced her to eat it all, Jemma probably wouldn't have eaten any of it. She couldn't figure it out either. How was she meant to put more dendrotoxin into the bullets? The shells were as thin as they could get as of right now so making that thinner wouldn't help her any. They would burst as soon as the person shot the gun. She had thought of everything and nothing would work.

Fitz was fed up with this. She needed sleep. Simmons was practically falling asleep at her desk! Fitz walked over to her slowly, not wanting to be whacked with the well placed hammer nearby. "Simmons I think you should sleep now." She just shook her head and waved a hand in his direction. "I have almost got it. Just give me a couple more hours." Fitz let out a sigh. "I think you would work better if you slept for awhile."

"Ward is out there, Fitz. Who knows what he is doing to Skye! He is HYDRA. I have to solve this. I have to do it or else everyone is in danger." Fitz huffed. She was right… He was a real danger and this could potentially save a life. "At least let me get you some food." He murmured, trying to find a way to get her to bed… _No, to get her to sleep, that sounded wrong, _he thought.

Jemma finally agreed that food would be beneficial and Fitz left to make a couple sandwiches. He knew he couldn't make them like she could, but he could try. Grabbing all of the necessary ingredients, he quickly threw together two prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwiches with a hint of pesto aioli.

With plates in hand, Fitz made his way back to the lab only to find Simmons asleep in her chair. With a sigh, he set down the sandwiches and walked over to her. He was about to pull out his phone to text Skye that Simmons had finally fallen asleep but he thought better of it and carefully picked up Simmons. She hadn't overworked herself this much since the Academy. Exams were rough for the both of them and most of their study nights ended up in Fitz having to carry her to her bed.

About halfway to her room, Fitz thought for whatever reason, it would be a good idea to text Skye that she was finally asleep and he was going to put her to bed. Apparently he couldn't way to text her.

[text: Fitz] imm taking et to her bed [/send]

Okay so texting was hard while you were holding somebody. Who knew? He shook his head and put his phone away before holding Simmons closer. The door was another problem. He had to try and turn the handle while holding her. He really should have thought this plan through more. Fitz was very surprised she hadn't woken up yet on this adventure to her room.

He gently set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She stirred a little and Fitz was worried she had finally woken up. Sleep took over again and she fell back onto her pillow, curling up under the blankets. With a happy sigh, Fitz gave her a kiss on the forehead before sneaking out of her room.

Remembering the sandwiches, Fitz returned to the lab after leaving Jemma in her room to catch up on much needed sleep. When he walked into their lab, however, Skye was sitting on one of the stools, a smirk across her lips.

"You naughty man! I didn't know you had it in you." Skye exclaimed as she made her way over to where he was standing. "Finally admit you love her?" She cooed as Fitz picked up the plates he had brought in.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I brought her to bed." He shook his head. "No… no wait. I put her to bed. I carried her to bed! No! Listen… she was tired. I carried her to her bedroom and put her in the bed and let her sleep, alright?" He said loudly, stumbling through his words. Skye's smirk only grew the more he messed up.

"Mhm… I totally believe that. You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow! If you don't, I will make Simmons tell me!" She laughed, waving to him as she left him alone in the lab.

What had he done?


End file.
